Volviste a Aparecer
by Sil-bD9
Summary: El chico que mas a hecho peligrar la relación entre Ranma y Akane vuelve a aparecer y con un objetivo principal: hacer que Akane se fije en el. Ranma hará hasta lo imposible para hacerlo a un lado.. pero la decisión de Akane es la que cuenta al final.
1. Cap 1: La Predicción

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

::persona hablando por otro medio de comunicación (teléfono, cartas, etc.)::

Summary Completo: El chico que mas a hecho peligrar la relación entre Ranma y Akane vuelve a aparecer y con un objetivo principal: hacer que Akane se fije en el. Ranma hará hasta lo imposible para hacerlo a un lado.. pero la decisión de Akane es la que cuenta al final.

**Volviste a Aparecer**

**Cap. 1: La Predicción.**

_Todo estaba tenso, el silencio era insoportable para mi, se podía sentir el odio entre ellos. El viento soplaba con mucha fuerza haciendo que las hojas se te acaricien, pero no de una buena manera, cada ves se ponía peor._

_Los dos pares de ojos zafirinos ahora estaban oscuros, sin brillo, con odio y ira en ellos. Ambos pares de manos muy fuerte apretadas, los nudillos de ambos se ponían blancos de tanta presión. Cada ves tenia mas miedo, ya iban a comenzar. Solo faltaba una cosa mas._

_=Por favor no lo hagan…- dije sollozando. El abuelo no me soltaba. ¿Es que nadie me escucha?- no.. por favor!_

_Y ahí estaba.. Uno ya se puso en posición de ataque. Y ahí el otro. Me sacudí con toda la fuerza que pude. Pero los dos estaban corriendo para dar sus ataques. Logre soltarme, pero la pelea ya inicio. Corrí lo mas rápido que mis piernas daban. Uno cayo, el otro se preparo para dar el golpe final. Lloraba cada ves mas fuerte._

_-Basta! No lo hagas! DETENTE!- lloraba con mas fuerza, el no paro. Le dio un golpe tan fuerte que se podría decir que dos rocas chocaban entre si –Porque lo hiciste? Vamos Ranma.. DESPIERTA! Que le hiciste? QUE? Porque... Shinnosuke- el solo desvió su mirada y pronuncio un "lo siento" y me dio la espalda. Yo intente de despertar a Ranma que estaba inconciente en el suelo- no.. NO!_

-NOOOOO!- despertó una chica peliazul sudada y temblando, dio un suspiro y se llevo su mano a la frente, por debajo de su flequillo- otra ves.. esa pesadilla.. solo que esta ves fue ranma quien cayo. Oh Dios, ya van dos semanas de las mismas pesadillas.. y no entiendo porque..-dijo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miro el reloj- oh no! Que tarde es..- y quito de su armario su uniforme para la escuela.

Salio de su habitación y fue al baño a asearse. Luego se vistió y bajo a desayunar. Vio sentado al resto de la familia ahí.. hasta a Ranma _"tan tarde es?"_saludo a todos y desayuno lo mas rápido de pudo y se levanto de la mesa.

-vamos ranma que ya es tarde!

-Ya oí! Y hoy fuiste tu la que te levantaste tarde!

-pero igual tu tardas mas!

-Eso porque se supone que como eres chica debes tardar en arreglarte, pero como eres tan poco femenina.. MARIMACHO!

-Cállate holgazán! Que llegamos tarde!

-Pues tu eres la lenta!

Y así fueron discutiendo. Cuando llegaron tuvieron mucha suerte de que el profesor no había llegado. Akane fue directo a su asiento y se quedo mirando el centro de la mesa, pensando en su sueño.

- akane te encuentras bien?-dijo Yuka

-Si estas muy distraída..- agrego Sayuri

-eh?- dijo y se percato de que no estaba sola- pues, he tenido un sueño, el mismo las ultimas dos semanas.. y no se porque..

- tengo una idea! Porque no le preguntas a Miyo? Recuerdas que sus predicciones son casi exactas? Seguro que puede saber el significado se los sueños..

-tu dices?

-Si! Oye Miyo!- dijo y esta se dio vuelta y se dijo en Yuca- Akane tubo un sueño, y quiere que tu le digas el significado

-pues será un placer akane..- dijo y se sentó en frente a ella y coloco un mazo de cartas a un lado- dime.. que sueñas?

-Pues, lo he estado soñando las ultimas 2 semanas.. – dijo y tomo aire para contar la historia- Me veo a mi, en el bosque de Ryugenzawa, tengo un amigo que se llama Shinnosuke. Luego veo que el y ranma se miran con odio, se están a punto de pelear y yo no puedo hacer nada, siempre algo me tiene atrapada.. o su abuelo, o animales, plantas.. y grito pero nadie me oye. Luego ambos se ponen en pocision de ataque y luego se comienzan a dar golpes, luego uno de ellos cae, y ahí logro salir, pero llego tarde, porque el que esta de pie le da un fuerte golpe que lo mata o lo hiere gravemente. Y cuando le pregunto al "ganador" porque lo hizo, este solo me dice lo siento y me da la espalda.

-mmm… pues bien, si lo has soñado 2 semanas debe significar algo.. pero dime siempre gana el mismo?

-No, a veces Ranma y a veces Shinnosuke..

-Pues bien querida akane, veamos lo que las cartas dicen..- y comenzó a remover y mezclar, quitar y guardar hasta que se quedo con todas las cartas ordenadas en fila- oh!

-que.. que ves?

-Bueno akane, tu sueño significa esto: tu amigo volverá a aparecer en tu vida, el y ranma competirán por algo, que tu posees y a veces ganara tu prometido o tu amigo, pero tu decidirás quien es el verdadero ganador.. prepárate..

"_eso no puede ser.. shinnosuke esta en el bosque de Ryugenzawa, cuidando con su abuelo los animales del bosque.. no creo que sea lo que me dice Miyo"_- pensó akane, poniendo cara de confusión- Miyo, no creo.. tal ves solo es un sueño y ya..

-No akane, no es un sueño y ya.. se te repitió esto 15 dias, y siempre es lo mismo.. solo con un diferente final.. no te digo de que alguno de los dos morirá como en tus sueños pero si perderá.. y algo muy valioso

-pero yo no poseo nada valioso.. no tengo objetos de valor..

-No todo lo que brilla es oro, Akane.. pero mi predicción es cierta, en un 99,9 % y como me lo dicen mis cartas, tu amigo aparecerá en muy poco tiempo.. entre hoy o mañana.- dijo mirando las cartas

-Miyo, te estoy diciendo que eso es imposible.. Shinnosuke cuida del bosque, con su abuelo que esta muy viejo, no creo que venga de visitas.

-Akane, yo no dije que en ningún momento el vendría de visitas..

-y entonces? Dijiste que vendría..

-Si, si vendrá.. a quedarse aquí.- dijo poniendo un punto final a la conversación, akane sabia que eso era prácticamente imposible, pero la seguridad en los ojos de Miyo era indiscutible, no mentía. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo mas, entro el profesor.

-Silencio clase, ya llegue. Tuve un inconveniente.. ahora siéntense y hagan silencio.

En eso toda la clase se sienta en su respectivo lugar. Ranma ve que Miyo sale del lugar de su prometida, y como ella no es una chica de hablar de chismes, sabia que akane le había consultado algo, lo creía ridículo. Pero vio como su prometida no prestaba atención a la clase, ella estaba mirando su pupitre, algo parecía preocuparle pero no puedo seguir mirando ya que llego un borrador de pizarra a e

-Saotome Ranma! Deje de estar holgazaneando y preste atención!- y ranma resignado se recostó por su pupitre y hacia de que "atendía" la clase.

El resto de la clase fue normal, pero aun con una distraída akane. Cuando por fin sonó el timbre de salida ranma se bajo y espero a su prometida en frente de la entrada, recostado por una pared. Hasta que una chica de extraños ojos verde jade y pelo castaño se le acerco.

-buena suerte Ranma, la necesitaras- y se fue, ranma puso una cara de confusión al ver a Miyo hablarle y encima decirle eso. _"que habrá querido decir con eso?"_Luego vio a su prometida acercarse, venia con la cabeza fija al suelo y paso de largo a Ranma.

-Oye akane.. sucede algo?

-que?- dice volviendo en razón- no, no pasa nada.. porque lo dices?

-porque vas mirando el suelo, y distraída.. ni siquiera prestaste atención en clase hoy.. eres tan boba

-y a ti que si no presto atención?

-Siempre te enojas sin razón!

-Tu comenzaste baka!

-yo no dije nada amargada!

-estupido!

-Marimacho!

-Bueno ya!- dijo y volvió a mirar al piso- tengo mejores cosas en que pensar..- ranma se quedo pasmado, eso era como que lo habían dejado plantado como que mejores cosas? A que se refería?.

Ambos iban en silencio. Akane seguía pensando en las predicciones de Miyo, que era eso tan valioso que poseía? No entendía nada. Mientras que su prometido pensaba en que eran esas cosas "mas importantes" en las que pensaba su prometida.

Estaban entrando en la calle del dojo y algo llamo la atención de Akane. Había un enorme camión de Mudanzas en frente al almacén Tashiba intentaba ver quienes eran las personas que se iban a mudar ahí. A ranma no le llamo mucho la atención, hace ya mucho tiempo que el señor y la señora Tashiba querían vender su pequeño almacén, ya que se habían mudado a Hong Kong hace año y medio. En ves de intentar conocer a sus nuevos vecinos, el ojiazul le entrego su portafolios a akane.

-Voy a U-Chans, tengo hambre y quiero un okonomiyaki, nos vemos!- dijo y se fue despreocupado. Akane puso una mueca molesta y se fue hacia su casa. Pero cuando iba a entrar vio que el camión de Mudanzas se movía dejando ver a sus ahora vecinos. Y ahí estaba el; un muchacho alto de tez morena pero no mucho, unos ojos hermosos color zafiro y cabello castaño oscuro. Ella se quedo atónita, mientras que el le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

-hola akane..- dijo levantando la mano en señal de saludo

No había dudas, era el.

**CONTINUARA…**

Notas de Autora:

Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto.. el mejor creo yo jiji.. espero que les guste, va a ser muy emocionante! Espero que lo sigan..bueno.. y..

ESPERO REVIEWS!

KISSES

Sil:)


	2. Cap 2: El Reencuentro

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

::persona hablando por otro medio de comunicación (teléfono, cartas, etc.)::

Summary Completo: El chico que mas a hecho peligrar la relación entre Ranma y Akane vuelve a aparecer y con un objetivo principal: hacer que Akane se fije en el. Ranma hará hasta lo imposible para hacerlo a un lado.. pero la decisión de Akane es la que cuenta al final.

**Volviste a Aparecer**

**Cap. 2: El reencuentro.**

-Voy a U-Chans, tengo hambre y quiero un okonomiyaki, nos vemos!- dijo y se fue despreocupado. Akane puso una mueca molesta y se fue hacia su casa. Pero cuando iba a entrar vio que el camión de Mudanzas se movía dejando ver a sus ahora vecinos. Y ahí estaba el; un muchacho alto de tez morena pero no mucho, unos ojos hermosos color zafiro y cabello castaño oscuro. Ella se quedo atónita, mientras que el le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

-hola akane..- dijo levantando la mano en señal de saludo

No había dudas, era el.

Akane no sabia si estar feliz o asustada. Por una parte, volverlo a ver era una gloria para ella, le tenia mucho cariño a ese amigo; pero por el otro, nuevamente Miyo acertó en su predicción… el estaba aquí, se mudo en frente al Dojo quien sabe por que y ahora lo tenia en frente suyo..

Imitando el gesto del castaño levanto su mano en señal de saludo y la mas linda y grande de sus sonrisas se dibujo en su rostro. Pronuncio un débil "hola" pero luego su felicidad ya no soportaba contenerse y corrió a darle un abrazo a su viejo amigo

-Shinnosuke! Eres tu! Que haces aquí en Nerima?- dijo y se soltó del abrazo

-Hola akane.. pues me mude aquí.. ahora seremos vecinos – dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-Como que te mudaras? Y el bosque? Quien cuidara a los animales?

-Es.. una larga historia..

-Pues tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Shinnosuke

-Jaja.. bien te contare- y se sentaron en la vereda- pues cuando el orochi desapareció, el agua de vida también desapareció, y los animales se fueron haciendo pequeños hasta quedar normales. Y era muy difícil para mi abuelo y yo cuidarlos, porque era mas difícil encontrarlos ahora. Entonces armamos una reja alrededor de la casa y metimos a los animales ahí. Luego de una difícil temporada de mantener a los animales encerados, un día al despertar vimos que el bosque desapareció, echaron todos los árboles y quemaron todo, era imposible vivir ahí. Por lo que se me ocurrió una idea, como ya no teníamos el bosque y no podíamos vivir con cientos de animales enjaulados en la ciudad, mi abuelo y yo decidimos venderlos y como sabemos de cuidados de animales y preparar comidas especiales para cada especie, decidimos abrir una veterinaria y tienda de mascotas. Viajamos mucho buscando el lugar correcto, pero ninguno nos gusto.. hasta que llegue aquí y pasamos por tu Dojo y ahí me di cuenta de que era tu apellido, entre a preguntar si vivías ahí y tu hermana Kasumi me lo confirmo. Nerima era el lugar perfecto, buscamos ayer lugares en venta y encontramos este almacén de los Toshida… y a muy buen precio, y decidimos quedarnos, eso es todo.

-Guau, todo lo que paso… quien lo diría? El agua se fue como el Orochi. – y pensó un momento- y cuando abrirán?

-pues, pasado mañana si terminamos de arreglar, cuanto antes mejor.. pero todo es cuestión de tiempo.

-si quieres yo te ayudo! Mañana tengo el día libre y podremos terminar todo para el lunes y ese día abrirás!

-Es una gran idea! Gracias akane..- dijo y le sonrió dulcemente, ella le imito

-Y como piensan llamar a su veterinaria?

-pues… Veterinaria Ryugenzawa..

-es bueno.. y cuantos animales tienen?

-como unos 45… son muchos, pero como veo que aquí tienen muchas mascotas seguro se venden rápido.. quieres comprar una?

-Oh, no… gracias, pero yo ya tengo una mascota, se llama P-Chan.. es un cerdito negro..

-Que bien! Tener mascotas es como tener siempre un amigo fiel contigo.. son muy buenos escuchando jaja..

-tienes razón!

-Bueno, y… será mejor que vaya por algo de comida para la cena.. no tengo ingredientes y nada para comer hoy..

-Si quieres tu y tu abuelo pueden venir a cenar hoy!

-De veras? No es molestia?

-Claro que no! Nos encantara tener a nuestros nuevos vecinos en casa..

-Segura?

-Claro!

-esta bien… bueno, me preparo y estamos allí como a las ocho, de acuerdo?

-Vale! Nos vemos Shinnosuke!

-Hasta luego akane!

Akane fue muy sonriente a su casa, iba dando saltitos. Estaba muy feliz, ella no tenia muchos amigos.. y casi ninguno con quien podía contar, pero Shinnosuke era uno de sus mejores amigos y ella estaba feliz de poder tenerlo cerca ahora.

-Hola Kasumi!- dijo muy contenta

-Hola hermanita! Porque tanta felicidad?- dijo con su típica sonrisa

-Hoy vendrán viejos amigos míos a cenar.. no es problema, verdad?

-Claro que no Akane! Pero dime, quienes son?

-Sorpresa, Kasumi… bueno, me vestiré y ya me bajo a preparar algunas cosas!- y se subió a su habitación

-Vaya, se ve que son importantes las visitas..- dijo para si misma Kasumi

Akane fue a su habitación y busco su ropa, desparramo todo su armario y luego vio dos pares de bolsas intactas, recién compradas. _"bueno, usare las que Nabiki me obsequio para la supuesta cita con ranma" _Agarro las bolsas y fue al baño.

Se dio una ducha larga, se seco su cabello y comenzó a ver las ropas, cuando por fin se decidió por un vestido lavanda claro de finos tirantes y que tenia un lazo con un moño de un lila mas oscuro, no llegaba a las rodillas. Luego recogió un mechón de pelo del costado y lo adorno con un pequeño moñito lila. No se maquillo, de echo ni lo pensaba hacer hasta en unos 20 años.

Luego de rociarse un poco del sutil perfume de vainilla que tenia, bajo al comedor y lo ordeno un poco. Puso un jarroncito blanco que tenia margaritas, y luego puso un aerosol con aroma a lavanda. Vio el reloj de la pared 7 y 43 p.m. Shinnosuke y su abuelo vendrían en poco tiempo.

Decidió sentarse a esperar. Quien diría que los minutos fueran como horas? Luego de un tiempo un gran ruido se escucho. Ella se volteo a ver lo que quedaba de la pared de su casa y luego vio 4 siluetas. La visión se fue aclarando, eran de nuevo ellos.. Shampoo, Ukyo y kodachi lanzándose encima de ranma y estironeándolo para ver quien se quedaba con el. Pero diferente a las otras veces, esta ves ella solo los ignoro y se sentó de nuevo, estaba sumida en una inmensa felicidad, que ahora nada la podía molestar.

Ante la reacción de la peliazul, el grupo de jóvenes paro repentinamente y todos dirigieron su mirada a Akane. Nadie entendía porque ella no había echo ningún drama.

- que pasar con chica violenta?- dijo shampoo aun amarrada de Ranma

-Si akane, te sientes bien?- dijo ukyo que tenia a Ranma por la trenza

-Tal ves la plebeya de Akane ya se dio cuenta que no tiene oportunidad con mi Ranma-sama

-No me pasa nada Shampoo, y si estoy bien Ukyo y a mi no me interesa ese pervertido Kodachi.

-como si fuera que a mi me gustara una marimacho! Por que te vestiste así? Acaso crees que eres bonita?

-Para empezar Ranma, hoy tenemos visitas.. y como yo decida vestirme no es de tu incumbencia!- dijo y luego se dirigió a las muchachas- y ustedes ya pueden irse.. no quiero que destruyan nada hoy..

-Shampoo no querer dejar a airen!

-Ran-chan! Yo me quedo contigo!- dijo y lo abrazo

- Suéltenla brujas! La única que se puede quedar hoy en la residencia de mi Ranma seré yo!

-Porque no se quedan a comer todos?- dijo dulcemente Kasumi

-Pero Kasumi!- dijo reprochando Akane

-Porque no pueden Akane? Si tu tienes tus invitados, Ranma tiene todo el derecho de tener los suyos, no?- dijo muy dulce

-Pero yo.. –suspiro- de acuerdo

-Shampoo quedarse airen!

-Yo también Ran-chan!

-y yo Ranma-sama!

-…- _"así que los misteriosos invitados no son de nuestros padres… sino de Akane"_

-Familia! Vengan a sentarse!- grito Kasumi, mientras eso todos se sentaban- akane, esperaremos a tus invitados sentados, si?

-Claro Kasumi!

Ya todos estaban en la mesa y todos los presentes menos las tres locas estaban muy interesados en saber quienes eran los invitados de akane, y ella se rehusaba a decirlo.. quería que fuera sorpresa, luego de preguntarlo por una 13º ves tocan la puerta. Se dibuja una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro de Akane y va corriendo a hacer pasar a sus misteriosos invitados.

Desde el comedor se escuchaba como akane los recibía muy animadamente, luego se escucharon pasos y akane volvió a aparecer por la puerta del comedor.

-Bueno.. ellos son… mis invitados- y hizo un movimiento con sus manos y sus dos invitados entraron.

A Ranma el gesto de curiosidad le cambio por completo.. a uno de odio y celos. De todas las personas del mundo, tenia que ser justo el? Creía que el ya no volvería a aparecer en las vidas de el y akane.

-Buenas Noches Familia Tendo.. yo soy Shinnosuke y el es mi abuelo..- y ambos hicieron una reverencia

-Buenas Noches..- dijeron muchos y todas las chicas miraban muy asombradas al alto y tostado castaño ojiazul, tenia una hermosa sonrisa y era hermoso.

-tomen asiento por favor..- ambos asintieron

Cuando todos estaban en la mesa las preguntas para Shinnosuke comenzaron.

-Shinnosuke, como conoces a mi akane?- pregunto Soun

-Bueno, era un guardabosques en Ryugenzawa y cuando éramos pequeños akane se perdió en el bosque y ahí la conocí.. luego volvió hace no mucho al bosque.

-Y.. Shinnosuke tener novia?- pregunto muy melosa Shampoo

-yo.. no pero..

-Quizás algún día pases por mi restaurante, Shinnosuke- dijo Ukyo acercándose mas a el.

-esto.. no se ..

-Ya se Shinnosukito, te quedaste segado de amor al ver mi inigualable belleza! JOJOJOJO- dijo Kodachi

-Que dices Kodachi?- dijo molesta Ukyo

-A shinnosuke no gustar lunática como tu!- dijo Shampoo

-eh.. chicas.. lo siento pero a mi me gusta otra persona- Y miro a akane, ranma ante esto le lanzo una mirada fulminante

-QUIEN?

-No importar.. yo se que ahora tu solo estar confundido, luego de quedar mas tiempo aquí.. tu saber a quien amar- y le guiño el ojo

-Bueno ya basta shampoo!- dijo molesta akane

-No importa akane.. total ya nos íbamos, no abuelo?

-Si, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que preparar la veterinaria.. vendrás a ayudar, no akane?

-Claro abuelo, ahí estaré a primera hora!

-Bueno yo irme- dijo y se paro- adiós Shinnosuke!- dijo guiñándole el ojo

-Yo también me voy!- dijo Ukyo y siguió a Shampoo- Nos vemos Shinnosuke!

-Adiós Shinnosuke-sama! JOJOJOJOJOJOJO- y desapareció en un remolino de pétalos negros

-Bueno, conociste a las locas prometidas de Ranma hoy, Shinnosuke- dijo akane riéndose

-Si – y se rió también

Ranma no cabía mas en su ira y esa risa con akane fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-BUENO SHINNOSUKE! No crees que es hora de IRTE! – y lo fulmino con la mirada

-Si, ranma.. de echo es hora- y también lo miro de la misma forma- hasta luego familia, es bueno ser sus nuevos vecinos…- y miro a ranma de nuevo – de en FRENTE – y ranma puso una cara de disgusto.

-hasta luego!- dijeron todos

Luego de que se fueron solo Akane y ranma quedaron en la mesa. Akane termino de beber su jugo y se levanto.

-Buenas noches!

-Akane, espera..

-que?

-No quieres hacer algo mañana? Tal vez.. ir al parque o algo..

-emm.. lo siento ranma, mañana ayudo a Shinnosuke.. tal vez otro día- y se fue

-claro…- pero ya estaba solo- maldición.. porque volviste a aparecer Shinnosuke.. Maldito seas!

Notas de Autora:

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que tal? Espero que muy bien! Perdon por tardar.. pero tenia que rendir :S Pero ahora estoy 100% libre:)

ESPERO REVIEWS!

Sil:)


	3. Cap 3: Mañana de Trabajo

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

::persona hablando por otro medio de comunicación (teléfono, cartas, etc.)::

Summary Completo: El chico que mas a hecho peligrar la relación entre Ranma y Akane vuelve a aparecer y con un objetivo principal: hacer que Akane se fije en el. Ranma hará hasta lo imposible para hacerlo a un lado.. pero la decisión de Akane es la que cuenta al final.

**Volviste a Aparecer**

**Cap. 3: Mañana de Trabajo**

Akane despertó muy bien esa mañana, aunque la cena de ayer no había sido como lo esperaba, Shinnosuke estaba, y eso era lo importante, aunque esas locas lo acosaban todo el tiempo.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomo tu pequeño reloj de mesa amarillo, 7:38 aun era temprano. Lo dejo en su lugar de nuevo y se dirigió a su armario. Agarro su ropa y se fue a asear, se dio una ducha, se lavo el pelo y se cepillo los dientes. Luego de secarse con el secador se vistió. Se puso una remera con finos tirantes amarillo claro que tenia botones entre medio del pecho y luego era mas suelto, se pudo un short corto de Jean y luego se puso unos zapatos deportivos. Abrió el pequeño armario del baño y saco de el un cofre pequeño de color morado con bordo. Casi no lo abría, este pequeño cofre que tenia adentro accesorios para el cabello, era un obsequio de su madre. No lo abrió mas desde que por "accidente" le cortaron el largo cabello que en ese entonces tenia y que siempre adornaba con un lazo amarillo casi en la punta; bueno si, ayer lo abrió para su cena especial, pero no le dio mucho tiempo de pensar que hace tanto tiempo el cofre estaba metido en ese armario. Nabiki y Kasumi tenían uno mas grande, de diferentes colores. Aunque nabiki no se pone nada por el cabello en ese cofre estaban sus preciadas joyas, y Kasumi tenia todo tipo de accesorios ahí.

Luego de que los recuerdos pasaran, abrió el cofre delicadamente y saco una cinta gruesa, del mismo color que de su remera y opaco. Se lo coloco como en la cabeza como una bincha, dejando el flequillo como siempre (como estaba en el OVA de la muñeca poseída). Guardo el cofre en su lugar y bajo.

Desayuno rápido, era sábado pero tenia que ayudar a Shinnosuke con la veterinaria. Luego de despedirse de Kasumi, que era la única despierta salio de la casa y apenas cerro la puerta por detrás suyo vio a Shinnosuke y a su abuelo quitar limpiando y pintando el viejo almacén. Sonrió para si misma, ellos eran muy unidos y ambos eran personas muy gentiles.

Miro a ambos lados de la calle, aunque casi nunca pasaban autos por ahí, mejor era estar segura de no sufrir algún accidente. Cuando vio que no había ningún auto, cruzo la calle.

-Buenos dias abuelo!- dijo saludándolo

-Oh, Akane! Buenos dias! Viniste temprano.. espera llamo a Shinnosuke justo acabo de entrar..- dijo y se giro para la puerta- SHINNOSUKE! Akane esta aquí!

-Voy!- se escucho una vos del interior del almacén

-Ya viene Akane… estas muy bonita hoy!- dijo el abuelo y sonrió

-Muchas gracias!

-Buenos dias Akane!- dijo sonriente Shinnosuke que salía del almacén

-Buenos dias Shinnosuke!- dijo ella sonriendo también

-Gracias por venir, de veras..

-No es nada! Y.. por donde comenzamos?

-ahm… pintaremos el almacén por afuera primero, por adentro ya esta pintado.. espero que no hallas traído ropa nueva..- dijo sonriendo

-descuida, no temo ensuciarme- dijo sonriendo ella también

-Lo haremos de azul claro, queremos que sea alegre…te.. agrada?

-Si, es muy bonito- dijo mirando al abuelo pintando

-ah.. el abuelo ya se adelanto.. comenzamos?

-Si!- dijo muy entusiasmada

Shinnosuke le entrego la brocha y una cubeta de pintura y ambos comenzaron a pintar.

Fue muy divertido pintar el almacén, se rieron mucho, hubo guerra de pintura, el abuelo cayo de la escalera unas 14 veces, se resbalaban por la pintura, se pintaban el rostro y un millón de cosas mas, hasta que al fin, el almacén estaba totalmente pintado para las 10:12 de la mañana.

Pero con tanta diversión, nadie se dio cuenta que desde un árbol del Dojo Tendo un joven ojiazul espiaba cada movimiento de los jóvenes.

Ranma estuvo pendiente de Akane desde que se levanto de la cama.. y observo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos… no en el baño, claro. Pero luego, en todo.

Estaba muerto de los celos, cada sonrisa, cada palabra, cada gesto que iba dirigido al idiota de Shinnosuke era como una daga que le atravesaba el cuerpo. Ya era suficiente! Si Akane podía estar con "amiguitos" por que el no podía estar con otras chicas? Una maliciosa sonrisa se le formo en el rostro.. bajo lo mas rápido que pudo del árbol, entro a la casa y copio el teléfono y marco un numero.

-::Restaurante Neko-haten, con quien hablo?::

-Hola si, Ranma Saotome, quisiera hacer un pedido para el Dojo Tendo, por favor

-::Hola yerno, que se te ofrece?::

-Abuela! Quisiera dos porciones de fideos, por favor

-::Algo mas?::

-No nada.. ah si! Puede asegurarse de que sea Shampoo la que traiga el pedido? Y que sea rápido..

-::Shampoo es la única que entrega pedidos, pero bueno.. acaso te decidiste por ella al fin?::

-Solo que venga, vieja! Cuanto es?

-::Gratis para ti.. ::

-Gracias.. adiós!

-::adiós::

Luego de colgar fue directo al lugar del que jamás se arrepentiría visitar.. bueno, tal ves si.. porque su dinero desaparecería.. pero aun así, sabia que conseguiría ayuda, por unos cuantos yens.

"Nabiki" leyó en el pato colgado en la puerta, exactamente igual al de Akane. Toco la puerta y luego de unos segundos esta se abrió, dejando ver a una muchacha castaña de ojos almendrados fríos.

-Ranma.. que se te ofrece?- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa de costado

-Necesito tu ayuda..

-Me imagino que sabes el precio..- y puso su mano

-Tengo 5000..-dijo y deposito el dinero en su mano

-estará bien.. por ahora..

-Por ahora? Si es muchísimo!

-Lo siento, cuñadito.. pero vi unos pendientes de rubíes.. y me faltara mas dinero..

-…

-bueno, dime de que se trata..

Ranma le explico su plan a la mediana de las Tendo

Alguien toco la puerta. La mayor de las Tendo se iba para abrir pero Nabiki se adelanto.

-Yo abro!- dijo y abrió la puerta- hola shampoo

-Nihao nabiki- y agarro los pedidos- traer pedido..- y se preparo para irse

-ehm.. no vas a pasar?

-Porque shampoo deber pasar?

-Pues.. esta Ranma adentro.. esperándote..

-Y eso que tener que ver?

-Eh.. pues el..- pero se escucho un gran golpe

-Que ser eso?- y se fue a la calle junto a Nabiki

Ambas vieron el almacén del frente y a dos jóvenes con un armario que se había caído

-Ser Shinnosuke!- dijo muy emocionada Shampoo, hasta que se fijo en la acompañante de este- con… Akane?- y miro enfadada a la mediana de las Tendo- que hacer Shinnosuke con chica violenta Nabiki?

-le esta ayudando a construir su veterinaria…- dijo y luego abrió bien los ojos- Shampoo, te gusta Shinnosuke?

-Shampoo no permitir chica violenta quedarse con Shinnosuke!- dijo y se fue directo al almacén.

"_tengo que decirle a mi cuñadito.."_ dijo y se fue a la habitación de ranma. El estaba sentado en su futon esperando.(aclaración: ranma no iba a hacer nada con shampoo)

-Hola Ranma..

-y Nabiki? No llego aun?

-si, ya llego..

-y no sube?

-ya se fue.. no quería subir.. y fue con Shinnosuke.. creo que a ella le gusta el..

-QUE?

-así es.. ya perdiste a una..

"_porque todo me tiene que salir mal?"_

**CONTINUARA…**

Notas de la Autora:

Hola a todos! Bueno, este no me tarde mucho jiji.. espero que este capitulo les guste, no es muy emocionante.. pero el siguiente esta lleno de emociones:)

Agradecimientos:

Hirayama: Muchas gracias por leer! Yo tambien considero a Shinnosuke el unico rival.. kuno es un lunatico y ryoga es demaciado timido para hacerle batalla a ranma.. Gracias por leer!

Valiwis: Muchas gracias por leer! Y no es un tonto detalle.. lo tendre muy en cuenta;) Ah! Y Shinnosuke era olvidadiso por la herida que tenia en la espalda, pero cuando le pusieron el musgo se curo.. (OVA's 7 & 8) Muchas gracias por leer!

Jannettcita: Muchas gracias por leer y me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Y si ranma hara justicia (tal ves algo mas jiji) por todo lo que le hace sufrir a akane. Sigue leyendo!

The mystic poetry: Tal ves ranma haga algo, pero no la va a lastimar mucho, ya que lo que quiero hacer en mi fic es que sea ranma el que sienta celos.. pero seguro hace una o dos cositas.. ya que ahora el esta escaso de recursos porque como las 3 otras prometidas (Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi) se sienten atraidas por Shinnosuke, ranma debera buscar otra arma o tal ves enfrentarse con sus verdaderos sentimientos a Akane.. pero aun no.. jijiji Gracias por leer!

Diana Camara: jajaja.. la verdad que el orgullo de ranma le hacen decir cosas sin pensar. Pero el va a sufrir y mucho.. y esta no sera la ultima ves que lo rechasen buajajajaja! Gracias! Sigue leyendo!

Tsukire: Me alegro de que te guste! Y si, ranma es un idiota cuando se lo propone.. akane es hermosa siempre y el por su torpe orgullo dice cualquier pabada.. Y shinnosuke no va a ser como ranma.. como en el OVA, el porque amaba a Akane la dejo ir con su prometido, esto demuestra su amor por ella.. El no le seguira el juego a las demas.. Yo tambien me sentia tan bien cuando lo escribi.. que mereia sin parar.. que mala soy, no? Espero que te haya guatado el capitulo! Mil felicitaciones por tu fic, soy una fiel seguidora tuya! Sigue escribiendo y leyendo!

Rusa-ranmayakane: si ranma se lo tiene bien merecido… y si esas locas dementes encontraron una nueva victima de sus locuras amorosas.. y akane si va a tener mil oportunidades! Gracias por leer!

Belli: Que suerte que te haya gustado! Y yo tampoco me canso! Sigue leyendo!

.Ro0w'z.: me alegro que te gustara! Y los celos van a seguir jaja.. espero que me dejes otro review! Gracias y sigue leyendo!

JESI SAOTOME: Me alegro de que te haya gustado! A mi tambien me gusta Ranma celoso! Sigue leyendo y muchas gracias por tu review!

Milk goku: Actualise lo mas rapido que pude! Gracias por leer!

Sakura-May: que bueno que te haya gustado! Sigue leyendo!

Gracias a yurika12again, susy, kaly, alix, tania y a todos mis lectores!

ESPERO REVIEWS!

KISSES

Sil:) 


	4. Cap 4: Mala Suerte

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

::persona hablando por otro medio de comunicación (teléfono, cartas, etc.)::

Summary Completo: El chico que mas a hecho peligrar la relación entre Ranma y Akane vuelve a aparecer y con un objetivo principal: hacer que Akane se fije en el. Ranma hará hasta lo imposible para hacerlo a un lado.. pero la decisión de Akane es la que cuenta al final.

**Volviste a Aparecer**

**Cap. 4: Mala Suerte**

Ranma no comprendía su mala suerte, por primera ves, se había arriesgado a llamar a Shampoo y a invitarla a subir a su habitación, no es que hacían "cositas" ni nada por el estilo, solo aprovecharía para llamar la atención de Akane y que esta estalle de celos, como era de costumbre.. Pero no conto con que la pequeña china, estaría también detrás del imbécil de Shinnosuke.. La verdad es que Shampoo le importaba en lo mas mínimo, se podría ir con el, como con Mousse, con Ryoga o hasta con Kuno. Lo que no entendía, era porque el destino le jugaba una broma de muy mal gusto y JUSTO cuando necesitaba de la joven china esta había decidido enamorarse de otro.

Pero eso ya no importaba..

Él era Ranma Saotome, un artista marcial asombroso con todas y cada una de las letras, sabia que no era feo, es mas.. se consideraba guapo, sabia que tenia un buen cuerpo, mucho mejor que todos los flacuchos de Nerima, también sabia que podría cautivar a cualquier chica si se lo proponía, y también sabia.. que le quedaban dos prometidas mas.

Sonrió maliciosamente, y cogió de nuevo el teléfono.

::Hola, U-chan?::

::Buen día Ran-chan! Necesitas algo?::

::No, solo quería que vengas para el Dojo, para hacer algo:: dijo con suma confianza

::Genial! Voy para allá, te llevare unos okonomiyakis::

::perfecto! Gracias U-chan, nos vemos:: y corto el teléfono

Ranma fue directo a la puerta, el U-Chan's no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, y quería asegurarse de que Akane los viera, y para asegurarse de que Ukyo se quede con el.

Mientras, en frente al Dojo Tendo:

Akane y Shinnosuke seguían intentando meter ese gran armario a la ya terminada por dentro, veterinaria. Era demasiado pesado, tanto para Akane como para Shinnosuke. Y justo cuando lo estaban a punto de meter

-Nihao, Shinnosuke!- dijo una voluptuosa chinita que se abalanzo sobre el, agarrando sus brazos, impidiendo que sigan cargando el armario

Cuando Shinnosuke dejo de atajar el pesado armario, Akane no aguanto tanto peso sobre sus ya adoloridas manos y el armario cayo pesadamente hacia abajo, y por suerte del universo, tuvo los reflejos necesarios como para quitar sus pies y que el pesado mueble no caiga sobre ellos.

Cuando se recupero del susto, levanto la mirada para ver porque Shinnosuke había soltado el mueble y no se lo había avisado antes. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que era, estallo en ira.

-Shampoo! Que se supone que estas haciendo!- dijo ella, histérica- casi me quitas ambos pies!

-Shampoo sentirlo Akane, Shampoo venir a saludar a Shinnosuke!- dijo y comenzó a frotar sus voluminosos bultos sobre el, haciendo que el no pensara claramente.

-Como sea, Shampoo.. Pero yo y Shinnosuke estamos arreglando la veterinaria de su abuelo y tenemos mucho trabajo, así que suéltalo- dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido

-Acaso estar celosa Akane?- le dijo ella sin soltar a Shinnosuke

-No, no estoy celosa, Shampoo, solo quiero terminar la veterinaria del abuelo- dijo con naturalidad. Shampoo se quedo pasmada, enserio no estaba celosa, no era como esas veces en la que se le hacían las mismas preguntas sobre Ranma y ella estallaba. Esta ves, no lo estaba.. y eso, le daba una posibilidad mas de estar con Shinnosuke.

-oh, poder Shampoo ayudar, Shinnosuke?- dijo con una mirada tierna hacia el

-c..claro- dijo un poco asustado

En el Dojo Tendo:

-Ran-Chan! Ya llegue!- dijo Ukyo, con un paquete de okonomiyakis en sus manos

-Ukyo!- dijo, saludando a su amiga

-y que vamos a hacer?- dijo Ukyo, algo aburrida

-tu y yo..- dijo poniendo un mantel en la vereda, justo en frente a Akane- tendremos un picnic- dijo y le sonrió.

-p..pero en la calle? Porque no entramos a la casa y lo hacemos en el patio?- dijo algo extrañada

-No!- dijo el de golpe, causando que la castaña se asuste un poco- digo, mejor aquí.. así vemos, etto.. los autos y la gente pasar- dijo riendo nerviosamente

-ok..- dijo ella, abriendo los ojos como platos

Cuando se sentaron, nadie hablo, Ukyo tenia los ojos fijos en su comida y comía lentamente. Mientras que Ranma miraba de reojo a ver si Akane los miraba en algún momento. Pero ella ni siquiera se acercó.

Ukyo estaba en absoluto silencio, estaba demasiado aburrida. Escucho un chillido, muy conocido, pero creyó que solo fue su imaginación, ahí lo escucho de nuevo, lo conocía perfectamente, era de esa chinita enana que cuando hablaba parecía que tenia un silbato en su boca, su voz le quitaba pelos verdes de tanto que la molestaba, entrecerró los ojos y la comenzó a buscar _"donde estas maldita berenjena china… ahí estas! Y esta con Akane y con..? Shi.."_

-Que hace Shampoo con Shinnosuke!- Estallo la castaña, asustando a Ranma

-e..ella, esta.. esta ayudándolo con su casa.. pero no les prestes atención Ukyo- dijo el, tranquilizándose

-Con que quiere a Shinnosuke para ella, EH?- dijo para si misma en voz alta- No lo permitiré!- dijo y se levanto y fue corriendo hasta la otra cuadra

Ranma se quedo plasmado, Ukyo lo había ignorado por completo, y se fue con Shinnosuke, al igual que Shampoo

"_que.. mierda esta pasando?" _Observo como Ukyo llegaba al lado de Shinnosuke.

-Shinnosuke!- grito Ukyo de forma sensual- Hola Shinnosuke! Que están haciendo?- dijo y se agarró de uno de sus brazos

-ehm, estamos preparando la veterinaria- dijo el no prestado mucha atención

-oh, ya veo- dijo y se puso enfrente de el- yo puedo ayudarlos- dijo moviendo sus pestañas

-Nadie pedir ayuda de chica espátula fea!- salió Shampoo

-Ah, si? Pues nadie te llamo a ti, para tu información china petisa!-dijo Ukyo con notable diferencia de altura

-a quien decir petisa? Tu parecer chico!- dijo ella intentando de alcanzar su altura

-eso crees? Pues tu pareces una freaky con tu pelo morado chillón!

-eh, chicas..- dijo y ambas lo miraron- no tienen por qué pelear, todos podemos ayudar- dijo y sonrió y a ambas chicas le salieron corazones de sus ojos

-Shinnosuke tiene razón- dijo en suspiro Ukyo

-Shinnosuke ser tan sabio y sexy!- dijo Shampoo

-que quieres que hagamos, Shinnosuke?- dijeron ambas en coro

-Pues, pueden traer a los animales del camión, y ponerlos en las jaulas del patio trasero.

-Si, Shinnosuke!- dijeron y hicieron un gesto de militar y fueron a su labor

-Se derriten por ti, Shinnosuke- dijo despreocupadamente Akane, que barría la vereda

-…- Shinnosuke solo suspiro pesadamente

-Como que Kodachi no esta?-dijo histérico

-Lo lamento, señor Ranma, pero la señorita Kodachi Kuno viajo hoy a Las Vegas con su papa y su hermano.

-Diablos!- dijo entre dientes

-Desea que le diga que llamo?

-Esta usted loco? Claro que no!- dijo Ranma, cortando el teléfono

Se arriesgó bastante al llamar a esa casa, tendría que estar sumamente desesperado como para discar ese numero y preguntar por la loca desquiciada n° 1 de Japón. Solo la necesitaba para ahora, no quería que volviera y sepa que el la llamo para que luego lo persiga todo el santo día.

-Ranma!- llamo una dulce voz- puedes llamar a Akane para que venga a comer?

-Claro, Kasumi!- dijo y sonrió maliciosamente _"claro que lo hare" _

Salió de la casa rápido, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, llego a la "casa" de Shinnosuke.

-Akane-dijo algo sombrío, que Akane dio un respingo y luego se giro

-que ocurre Ranma?

-Es hora de comer, ven..- dijo ignorando las miradas fulminantes de Shinnosuke

-ya voy! Shinnosuke quieres ir a co

-no!- dijo Ranma de golpe

-Porque no?- dijo Akane dudosa

-p..Porquee.. Kasumi me dijo que hoy no preparo mucho, solo lo justo- dijo Ranma, orgulloso de que haya podido decir algo creíble

-oh, bueno- dijo y sonrió a Shinnosuke- otro día será.. volveré después de comer!- dijo y cruzo la calle con Ranma.

Cuando llegaron todos los estaban esperándolos para comer, cada uno tomo su lugar y comenzó a comer en silencio, hasta que.

-oye, Kasumi..- dijo Akane y Ranma comenzó a entrar en pánico

-Dime, Akane

-Quería invitar a comer a Shinnosuke, pero Ranma me dijo que no habías hecho mucha comida hoy, lo que me es muy raro- dijo, sospechando de su prometido.

-Ranma dijo que?- dijo Kasumi extrañada y luego vio a su cuñado totalmente rojo mirando su plato, con cara de pánico- Ahh! Si! Lo lamento Akane, es que estoy tan distraída hoy, si, le dije a Ranma porque supuse que querrías invitar a Shinnosuke a comer.. y no había echo las compras e hice hoy muy poca comida- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Ranma levanto su cabeza de golpe y miro a Kasumi, estaría eternamente agradecido con ella. Se había salvado de Akane, pero sabia que luego de almorzar, el y Kasumi tendrían una charla.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Ranma fue el único que seguía en la mesa

-Ranma- dijo Kasumi- Que bueno que entendiste que teníamos que hablar

-ehm, si..- dijo el muy apenado- lamento haber mentido, Kasumi, pero..

-No querías que Shinnosuke este aquí, verdad?

-yo..- y callo

-Ranma, entiendo.. y puede comprender bien ayer, cuando ellos vinieron a cenar, pude darme cuenta que para ti el si representa un peligro real, la verdad es que nunca recuerdo verte así, ni por Ryoga o Kuno, tal ves, porque Akane le tenga mas cariño a Shinnosuke..

-…- A Ranma no le gustaba lo que dijo Kasumi y se le revolvió el estomago tan solo pensarlo

-Ranma, te puedo decir algo?- el asintió- yo no creo que debas de preocuparte por Shinnosuke, porque.. tal vez el este enamorado de Akane, pero como su hermana te digo, estoy un 99% segura, que Akane no lo vera de otra forma, mas que de un gran amigo.. pero lo que debes impedir es.. que Akane elija la amistad de Shinnosuke, sobre el amor.. Ranma, por favor, no crees que ya es demasiado agotador? La boda fallida no fue suficiente?, ustedes siguen como ese primer día en el que tu apareciste, sin avances, sin retrocedimientos.. Shinnosuke puede llegar a convertirse en su mejor amigo, y aunque ella no le amara, puede decidirse por su amistad antes que por ti, si no te mueves.. Hazlo por el amor que sientes por ella, Ranma.. Devuélveme el favor que te hice hoy

Y antes de que él pueda decir su típico "yo no la quiero" o "que te hace pensar que estoy enamorado de ella" Kasumi, desapareció, dejándolo solo y sin palabras en el comedor

Fue escuchando pasos bajar rápidamente de la escalera, y se dio cuenta de que era su prometida.

-Ranma, voy otra ves para ayudar.. no quieres ir?

-e, yo.. me quedare en la entrada de la casa a ver como trabajan, descuida

-como quieras- dijo ella despreocupadamente y salió corriendo para la casa de enfrente.

Ranma siguió sus pasos, pero se detuvo en la entrada del Dojo, a ver como todos trabajaban.

Akane estaba sobre una altísima escalera limpiando y retocando el cartel, mientras que Shampoo y Ukyo no paraban de acosar a Shinnosuke, y esta acción por parte de las chicas, no le permitía a Shinnosuke ni echar una miradita a Akane, cosa que a Ranma lo puso feliz

Luego observo a su prometida, cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada ves que parpadeaba y sus largas y gruesas pestañas se movían con tanta gracia en esos ojos chocolate. Esa cinta en el cabello le quedaba tan condenadamente bien, como aquella ves en ese hotel, cuando estaba tan romántica con el.. claro al final no fue ella, era una muñeca endemoniada que intentaba de matarlo, pero.. aun así, esa ves la sintió muy cerca.

De pronto, comenzó a prestar atención a la conversación entre Ukyo y Shampoo, que se hacia mas alta todo el tiempo

-Mira Shinnosuke!- dijo la castaña y quito una jaula con una hermosa cotorra muy colorida- es el ULTIMO animal, y yo lo pondré en su jaula por ti- dijo para que la china se molestara

-NO! Shampoo llevar cotorra especial a la jaula!- dijo ella, intentando alcanzar la cotorra

-Agárrala si puedes, bajita- dijo Ukyo, habiendo notar su gran altura y alzando la jaula

-Venir aquí! Chica fea!- dijo y quito sus bomboris y comenzó una persecución, que parecía claramente inofensiva, ya que ninguna quería quedar mal con Shinnosuke.

Hasta que..

Shampoo tiro uno de sus bomboris en dirección a Ukyo, que estaba peligrosamente demasiado cerca de Akane, y con una velocidad y fuerza brutal, el bombori partió la escalera en dos y Akane comenzó a caer a demasiada velocidad

El corazón de Ranma dio un vuelco, de estar observando una entretenida escena, esta se convirtió en una escena de terror. Como si todo su cuerpo se pusiera de acuerdo, este se levanto y se fue a una velocidad inhumana para rescatar a su prometida, pero sabia que, no importara que, llegaría tarde

-Agárrala imbécil!- grito, pero Shinnosuke no respondía

La espalda de Akane choco fuertemente contra el pavimento, y Ranma llego con mucha suerte, para rescatar su cabeza, del gran golpe que se daría contra el pavimento.

-Akane! Akane despierta!- dijo, ella no respondía. El sabia que ese golpe era mortal..

Demasiado..

CONTINUARA…

Notas de la Autora:

Perdón por el retraso, espero que les guste.. próximo cap. Para el domingo, o máximo hasta el lunes, no me permitiré tardar mas tanto.

Espero sus reviews

Sil.-


	5. Cap 5: Hospitalizada

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.  
-hablar-  
"pensar"  
::persona hablando por otro medio de comunicación (teléfono, cartas, etc.)::  
Summary Completo: El chico que mas a hecho peligrar la relación entre Ranma y Akane vuelve a aparecer y con un objetivo principal: hacer que Akane se fije en el. Ranma hará hasta lo imposible para hacerlo a un lado.. pero la decisión de Akane es la que cuenta al final.  
Volviste a Aparecer  
Cap. 5: Hospitalizada.  
-Venir aquí! Chica fea!- dijo y quito sus bomboris y comenzó una persecución, que parecía claramente inofensiva, ya que ninguna quería quedar mal con Shinnosuke.  
Hasta que..  
Shampoo tiro uno de sus bomboris en dirección a Ukyo, que estaba peligrosamente demasiado cerca de Akane, y con una velocidad y fuerza brutal, el bombori partió la escalera en dos y Akane comenzó a caer a demasiada velocidad  
El corazón de Ranma dio un vuelco, de estar observando una entretenida escena, esta se convirtió en una escena de terror. Como si todo su cuerpo se pusiera de acuerdo, este se levanto y se fue a una velocidad inhumana para rescatar a su prometida, pero sabia que, no importara que, llegaría tarde  
-Agárrala imbécil!- grito, pero Shinnosuke no respondía  
La espalda de Akane choco fuertemente contra el pavimento, y Ranma llego con mucha suerte, para rescatar su cabeza, del gran golpe que se daría contra el pavimento.  
-Akane! Akane despierta!- dijo, ella no respondía. El sabia que ese golpe era mortal..  
Demasiado..  
Ranma estaba preso del pánico, no sabia que hacer, miraba a su prometida y la veía con los ojos cerrados, pero con una mueca de tremendo dolor, una mueca horrible.  
-Eres idiota? Tu la pudiste haber salvado!- grito, desgarradora y desesperadamente.  
Shinnosuke no salía de su estado de shock, no se movía, no pensaba, tan solo miraba a Ranma sin expresión alguna.  
-y ustedes, par de tontas? Vayan! Entren a la casa y llamen al doctor Tofu y díganle que prepare una camilla para Akane urgente!- dijo y centro su atención en Akane, la levanto cuidadosamente, la situó en sus brazos y la coloco en una posición donde era imposible que se lastime la espalda.  
-Ukyo! Tu llamar a doctor!- dijo Shampoo, poniéndose al lado de Shinnosuke  
-y tu que? Piensas que te dejare aquí con Shinnosuke?- dijo ella, defendiéndose  
-Maldición! Vayan los tres YA!- grito Ranma, y todos se asustaron notablemente, parecía que estaba a punto de matar a todo el mundo sin piedad alguna.  
Los tres fueron corriendo hasta la casa, y justo en ese momento salía Nabiki, a la que casi atropellan, pero ella los esquiva enfadada.  
-ey! Que les pasa?- dice y Ukyo para para contarle y los otros siguen hasta el teléfono.  
-Shampoo me estaba siguiendo y luego me tira un bombori y yo lo esquivo, y.. y Akane estaba en una escalera limpiando el cartel de la veterinaria y el bombori rompe la escalera y Akane se cayo y ahora esta inconsciente y Ranma la esta llevando al consultorio del doctor Tofu y quiere que llamemos al doctor para que guarde una camilla para ella y la atienda…  
-QUE?  
-Lo lamento mucho Nabiki, admito que fue mi culpa también..  
-Llama a mi papa y al resto, yo me voy a la clínica- dijo y salio corriendo

-  
::Hola?, ser clínica del Doctor Tofu?:: dijo Shampoo en el teléfono:: Hola doctor! Ser Shampoo. Doctor, Ranma querer que usted prepare camilla para chica violenta.. Ella caer de escalera y lastimar espalda y ahora chica violenta estar inconsciente.. Ranma estar llevándola ahora mismo.. Gracias:: y corto  
-Vamos Shinnosuke!  
-a.. adonde?  
-A clínica del Dr. Tofu, para ver que tal estar chica violenta- y ambos salieron corriendo, rumbo a la clínica

-  
-Que mi niñita, QUE?  
-Si, señor Tendo, ella se cayó de la escalera cuando el bombori de Shampoo la rompió, pero Shampoo me la quiso tirar a mi y yo la esquive  
-P.. pero, ella esta bien?  
-esta inconsciente..- dijo Ukyo apenada  
-Oh, dios..- musito Kasumi  
-Y Ranma? Ranma donde esta? Esta con ella?- dijo Genma  
-Si, tio Genma, el la llevo a la clínica del doctor Tofu ahora  
-Pues que estamos esperando?- dijo Soun- Mi pobre hijita me necesita!  
Y todos se pararon y fueron corriendo a la clínica del doctor

-  
Una chica peli azul iba recuperando poco a poco la conciencia, abría lentamente los ojos y cuando los abrió por completo le dolió mucho la cabeza  
-ay! Mi cabeza- dijo y se puso la mano sobre ella, pero al hacer este movimiento sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda-Aaa! Que dolor!- dijo y luego se recostó, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa  
Sabanas blancas, piso del mismo color, paredes marfil adornadas de cuadros de partes del cuerpo humano y cuadros de honor, un mueble blanco con utensilios de medicina, un esqueleto "doctor Tofu"  
Y luego la puerta se abre, y se ve a un hombre alto, delgado, de pelo castaño y con lentes entrar, mirando una planilla.  
-Vaya, Akane.. veo que ya despertaste, tu familia estará muy contenta cuando lo sepan  
-Dr. Tofu, que me paso?  
-Pues, veras..  
-Akane! Veo que has despertado!- dijo Nabiki, entrando por la puerta.  
-Estamos tan contentas, pequeña Akane- dijo Kasumi, entrando con una cesta de comida  
Y rápidamente Akane dirigio su vista para ver la reacción del Dr. Tofu, pero sin embargo, este se quedo serio. Eso le sorprendio mucho, pero no dijo nada  
-Te traje comida, Akane y algo de ropa- dijo sonriente Kasumi  
-Gracias, Kasumi.. ahora, que paso?  
-Al parecer, Akane.. estabas trabajando en la tienda de animales de tu nuevo vecino, y estabas limpiando el cartel de la entrada, sobre una larga escalera- dijo, y Akane comenzó a recordar- Ahí, trabajando contigo estaban tu vecino, que tengo entendido que se llama Shinnosuke, estaba Ukyo y Shampoo. Entre las señoritas, inicio una discusión, Shampoo empezó a correr a Ukyo y le tiro uno de sus bomboris y Ukyo lo esquivo, pero el bombori partio tu escalera y tu caíste.  
-Y.. Shinnosuke me salvo?- eso se le hacia muy raro, porque lo ultim que recuerda ver, es a su prometido corriendo hacia ella  
-Shinnosuke?Pff! Shinnosuke te dejo caer! Ranma te agarro!- dijo Nabiki, enfadada  
-Ranma llego a tiempo para que tu cabeza no sufra un golpe mortal, que te habría quitado la vida sin duda alguna – añadió el doctor, y eso la hizo estremecer, pensar que estuvo al borde de la muerte y su prometido le dalvo la vida, que pendia de un hilillo  
-Pobre Shinnosuke..- musito ella  
-Que?  
-Si! Seguro piensa que fue su culpa esto..  
-De echo, Akane.. esto si fue su culpa- dijo Nabiki indignada  
-Claro que no! El no me tiro de la escalera!  
-es mas, JUSTAMENTE la razón de la descucion de las dos locas de atar fue el  
-no es su culpa que esas locas estén obsesionadas con el!  
-Al menos lo hubiera intentado Akane! El estaba al menos a tres pasos de ti!  
-Nabiki tiene razón, Akane.. si Shinnosuke te hubiera agarrado, podrias caminar- dijo Tofu  
-como dijo?- dijo Akane, paralizada  
-Lo siento, Akane.. no quería que te enteraras de esta forma, pero.. ya me has sorprendido mucho hoy, has despertado en el mismo dia del accidente, y te puedes mover de la cintura para arriba, pero dudo muchísimo, demasiado, que puedas mover tus piernas otra ves.. tal vez te quedes paralizada desde la cintura para abajo, permanentemente.  
Akane no sabia si llorar, o que hacer.. quería llorar, pero no podía, ragraso su vista a sus piernas, tapadas por las ssabanas y Kasumi le miro tristemente.  
-Aun nada es seguro, y te pediría, Akane, que no intentes mover tus piernas hasta que yo lo diga, porque puede que el resultado salga que si las vas a poder mover, pero si te esfuerzas podrias cambiar el resultado.. no estes triste, aun no sabemos nada, el resultado estará a las 10 de la noche, quedan 5 horas aun.. Mientras, hay que agradecer que estas con vida..- dijo  
-Oh, Akane.. enseguida tendremos que irnos- dijo Kasumi, mirando su reloj  
-que? Porque? No puede venir nadie mas? Yuka o Sayuri? Tal vez puedan llamar a Shinnosuke, asi podre hablar con el  
-Shinnosuke tiene prohibida la entrada.. al igual que todos tus amigos- dijo Tofu  
-que? Porque?  
- Tu encargado lo dispuso asi  
-Mi papa? Si a el le encanta que tenga visitas, seguro es un error  
-Tu padre no es tu encargado Akane  
-ah no? Y quien es?  
-Ranma  
-que? Y quien se cree el que es? No tiene el encargado ser un familiar? Renma no es nada mio!  
-de echo, firmo como tu prometido oficial, lo que da derecho a ser encargado  
-oficial?  
-asi es akane, Ranma aclaro aquí en el consultorio que tu eres su prometida oficial, y yo fui testigo, se lo dijo a Ukyo y a Shampoo y ellas estuvieron de acuerdo.  
Ante esto Akane se sonrojo, hizo Ranma todo esto por ella?  
-b..bueno- dijo y se quedo mirando la sabana blanca  
-bueno Akane, ya es hora.. nos veremos mañana, vamos nabiki?- dijo Kasumi  
-adelantate, Kasumi.. yo hablare un rato con Akane antes que que Ranma venga ..  
-de acuerdo, no llegues tarde para la cena, si?- y ella y el doctor salieron  
Nabiki cerro la puerta de golpe, y se giro hacia Akane.  
-Te has dado cuenta que estas siendo un poco injusta con Ranma?  
-disculpa?  
-ah, lo siento.. me corrijo. Te das cuenta que estas siendo TOTALMENTE injusta con Ranma?  
-A que te refieres, Nabiki?  
-Akane, el hizo todo por ti, te salvo la vida, te trajo hasta aquí, pidio al hospital su maxima atencion solo para ti y lo esta pagando todo el solo! Y tu! Tu solo dices "pobre Shinnosukito!" TU Shinnosuke puede empacar sus cosas y a su momia de abuelo y matarse tambien!  
-Nabiki no entiendes! Ponte en su lugar!  
-Mierda Akane! Ya lo hice, por dios, ya lo hice! Y si yo fuera el, por lo menos tendria el valor de sentarme a esperar en la sala de espera como todos tus amigos, como Shampoo y Ukyo, como Cologne! Que por lo menos vienen a decir perdon y a preguntar como mierda estas!- A Akane se le desencajo la cara y se sintio la peor basura del mundo.- Ja! No me digas que creiste que estaba ahí, o que al menos vino a pedir perdon..Eres tan ilusa Akane, y aun asi, el te da pena.. por el esta aquí Akane, por el puede que nunca mas muevas tus piernas, por el puede que nunca mas hagas artes marciales, puede que nunca mas salgas a correr como todas las mañanas, por el puede que la gente te mire con pena y diga que suerte que no somos ella, por el puede que te den entradas gratis al cine y te cedan lugares en las filas, y aun asi sigue siendo pobre Shinnosuke.. sin enbargo, gracias a Ranma estas con vida, gracias a el, estas recibiendo la mejor atencion del hospital, concada centavo de su dinero, el dinero que estubo ahorrando para su viaje a China, para por fin curarse, solo para que vuelvas a caminar.. y tu no se lo agradeces con nada..- dijo y pauso para mirarle con repugnancia- sabes? Hace dos largos años, desde que el llego, yo pense que el no te merecia, que tu eras demasiado para alguien como el, pero hoy me di cuenta.. que eres tu la que no lo mereces.. – dijo y se fue, dando un portazo, dejando a una Akane llena de lagrimas.

-  
-Hola doctor! Ya llegue- dijo el pelinegro y dejo las bolsas de los medicamentos que se fue a comprar para su prometida- Aquí esta lo que me pidio  
-Ah, Ranma! Que bueno que llegaste.. Akane se sentia algo sola  
-Sola? Ya desperto?- dijo alegre  
-Si, hace como dos horas.. de echo crei que no despertaria en dias o semanas, si teniamos suerte iba a despertar en un mes.. pero es sorprendente que despierte hoy.. Es muy fuerte y sana– dijo completando la planilla de Akane  
-Es una suerte  
-Si, lo es.. no vas a verla?- dijo mirandolo  
-Eh.. no.. no quiero gritar miles de malidiciones a Shinnosuke y alterarla, mejor espero hasta que se sienta mejor  
-Bueno, entonces.. seguro que esta pregunta no vale la pena hacerla pero.. Yuka y Sayuri quieren verla y Shampoo y Ukyo le quieren pedir perdon y ya que tu no vas a entrar..  
-Como dijo, doctor… no vale la pena hacer esa pregunta- dijo sonriendo  
-Era de esperarse.. Ranma, quiero hablar contigo- dijo  
-Claro  
-Pero no aquí- dijo y miro a los costados, se encontraban en medio de un pasillo- vamos a mi oficina  
Y Ranma siguio al medico  
-No sabia que tenia una oficina- dijo, entrando a la habitacion, como cualquier oficina de un medico  
-Era una habitacion sin usar, y la remodele.. sientate- le dijo y se sentaron frente a frente, el puso sus codos sobre la mesa y se agarro de las manos, ponindose en pose observadora- Ranma, me has..- dijo y hizo como si buscara la palabra indicada  
-decepcionado?  
-No, no, todo lo contrario.. estoy orgulloso de ti.. hoy te has comportado como todo un adulto, fuiste responsable, tomaste deciciones de adulto, deciciones que el padre de Akane deberia haber tomado, te hiciste cargo de todo y gracias a ti.. Akane esta mucho mas que bien  
-eso significa, que todo va a ser como antes? Ella estara bien?- y el doctor suspiro  
-Ranma, sabes.. ella es el uno de un millon de personas que sobreviven a esa caida, el el uno en diez millones de personas que no queda paralizada de la cintura para arriba.. pero dudo que sea el uno en 100 millones, que no queda sin secuelas..  
Ranma bajo la mirada.. Akane sin piernas? Bueno, las tendria.. pero todo el tiempo en una silla? Sin moverlas? No recibiria mas patadas de ella? Nada seria lo mismo sin sus patadas.. y no la veria practicar mas, ni correria tras ella para llegar a la escuela antes de que sea tarde.. nada seria lo mismo  
-Cuando sabremos eso?- dijo Ranma, seco  
-A las diez de la noche el analisis estara listo.  
-Yo sere el primero en saber  
-Si, lo seras..  
-No sera lo mismo sin sus piernas  
-Aun no es nada seguro Ranma..  
-Aun..  
CONTINUARA..  
Adelanto del siguiente Capitulo:  
-Ranma.. esos son los resultados?- dijo ella, viendo que el sostenia un sobre amarillo en sus manos- que salio?  
-Lo siento Akane..

Notas de la Autora:  
Que tal? Ojala les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por sus Reviews! No tengo tiempo de agradecerlos por partes lastimosamente!  
Lamento mucho si encuentran muchos errores, corregi todos los que pude, mi corrector de Word no funciona y cuando busco correctores en internet no me corrigen todo.

Nos leemos pronto!  
Sil.- 


End file.
